Hugs
by Artemis 85
Summary: Everyone needs a hug from time to time, even Raven.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I felt like writing a sad and depressing story, well a one-shot, but enjoy anyway.

Summary: Raven is feeling like there's no point for her in life, why is she here, she can't feel anything without risking the lives of others. Why live when you can't feel.

Raven stared up at the ceiling as she laid in her roomy bed inside a dark depressing room, lit only by moonlight, silvery and calm, shadows ducking around sculptures. Sometimes the shy moon hid behind dark clouds that rolled past every now and again.

Raven rolled over and watched the moon. She stroked her fingers down the vast length of silk.

It was ironic the silk was blue, like how she was feeling. "Hmmmm" she sighed. And looked at he crater holes in the moon.

She watched a leaf be carried by the wind out side her window. She looked down at her wrists; light cut marks could be seen going across them. She looked at her hands, marked and swollen from cleaning. She turned her hands over to look at the scratch marks on top of them. Lately the anxiety attacks were getting worse, always trying to keep everything perfect, all her control was spiraling away from her. She had to face it. She was loosing control; every thing was going to hell.

"Rather ironic really." She thought bitterly. She held the tears back, burning to get out and roll down her face; she had cried enough it was time to stop grieving.

She rubbed her face and felt a scaly, scabby patch on the top of her forehead, where her scalp met her face. All the stress from trying to keep herself from feeling emotions and the stress of the world on her shoulders was causing her to break out in various skin conditions. Not that her teammates noticed they just carried on with what they were doing, like nothing was wrong.

A hot burning tear leaked down the side of her nose in to her mouth, she swallowed it the taste lingered in her mouth, as more tears followed.

She wiped them away dismissively, sat up in bed and walked over to her dresser draw. She took out a screw top lidded bowl with a brown cream inside from the pharmacy. She rubbed it on her forehead and climbed back into her bed.

Just then there was knock at the door, she ignored it, she didn't feel like talking, she wouldn't know what to say either and if it was Starfire…God forbid. Ironic.

"Raven?" It was Beast boy, she ignored him "Raven I know your in there…I know something's wrong." Still nothing.

Now Raven felt awful, "Oh brilliant the idiot catches on." Another bitter tear slid down into her mouth.

"I didn't say anything because I was afraid that I might say something wrong."

Raven clenched her eyes shut just wishing he would go away.

"I just wanna make sure that your okay." BB admitted. He knew she wasn't going to answer, but he had to know that she was okay; he knew no one else would. It was up to him.

Beast boy morphed into a tiny spider and crawled under the door.

Raven thought Beast boy was gone; she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Jerking and shaking, she grabbed her silk blanket for comfort.

"That's why" BB thought "That's why she's been extracting herself from the team…she was depressed"

Raven didn't notice anyone in the room and continued to sob.

Beast boy turned back into a spider and crawled over to Raven's bed. He crawled up the sheet that was hanging off the side of Raven's bed.

Raven felt a tip on the other side of her bed.

Beast boy wrapped her arms around Raven's tiny waist and hugged her; he knew she needed a hug.

At first she was surprised and was about to push him out of her bed. But instead she found her self, rolling over in his arms tucking her face into his chest. She felt safe, like nothing could hurt her and like she couldn't hurt any one else.

"Wow." BB thought as Raven rolled over to hug him back, "I'm just glad I could help out and hug her, just to make her feel better." he would give his dignity to see a smile twitch onto her face.

Raven lay there in Beast boy's embrace till early morn. Beast boy woke up first he decided not to wake Raven and watch the sun rise.

Raven awoke about fifteen later, Beast boy looked down onto her face and blushed "Good morning" Bb said to her.

"Thank you" BB looked at her "For what?"

"For looking after me, for showing me that I had a reason to live, if you didn't I would be lying in a bath, bathing in bloody water."

"That's okay, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright, I don't want anything to happen to you, I just wanna roll you up in heavy duty cotton balls and hug you for ever."

"Wow that much huh?"

"Uhhh yeah I guess." He admitted rather sheepishly.

BB looked over at Raven's digital clock, "It's 4:15." We have another two hours, do you want to go back to sleep?"

Raven planted a kiss on BB's lips. "What was that for?" he asked in a croaky voice.

"Thank you."

A/N: Yeah I know sappy, but I'm bored, alone...bored…depressed…annoyed…so I felt like taking it out on the computer. R&R or I'll find you on my hit list.


	2. Morning sun

A/N: Whoa I can't believe I wrote that OMG! Whoa I must have really been pissed off anyway I've had a few requests to continue this story and I'm more than happy too, well I guess rather sad too, I dunno but here you go.

Sunlight streamed through the navy blue curtains of Raven's room. Dark green arms wrapped around her torso and hot clammy breath down her neck was what Raven awoke to.

"Beastboy." She shoved him. "Wake up."

He gargled.

"Beastboy." She pulled on his long green ear. "Wake up." She shoved him harder.

"What it's early." He rubbed his eyes.

"If we don't wake up we'll be caught."

"…so."

"so…I don't' know."

"Awww relax Raven." He hugged her.

"Beastboy."

He looked up at her.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"More that welcome." He relaxed his head on her chest.

She reddened and shyly laughed.

A/N: Okay if you want more chapters just ask, give me ideas that you want to happen and so on so forth.

Thanks for reading

Artemis 85…


	3. interfacing with your boss

A/N: Okay I know what to write so I'm going to type it for you so you can be happy for BB and Rae and stuff, hope you like it and I don't even know why I just wrote that.

They had slept for and extra three hours than they were supposed to. Raven woke up and got dressed; after she was ready she shoved Beastboy off the bed.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Raven giggled at his pain.

"Wakey, wakey" She poked him.

"Awwww later!" he slurred.

"We gotta wake up, the others will know"

"Ahhh who care's?" he yelled into the thick, warm blanket.

"If you wake up…we…will…do something fun?"

BB sat up "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Raven"

"Good enough for me" he hugged her.

"You will have to hold up with the touching thing for me, okay?"

"Ohhhh I see you want to go sloooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww" he stood up really slowly and began to walked around the room.

Raven held her sides as she cracked up laughing. "Your sooo funny"

"A second time you said my jokes are funny hmmmm, I'm starting to think."

"Go get changed."

"Nah I feel like strahippin'" he started to take his shirt off really slowly.

Raven cracked up again.

"Go on get out!" he urged him out of her room.

"Whooo, hooo!" he ran giddily down to his room to get changed.

He met up with Raven in the hallway "Hey babe" she smiled. When they got into the lounge everyone looked at them, Robin looked up from the newspaper, Starfire looked up from her cooking, and Cyborg a looked up from his video game "Well you two are awfully late"

"Yeah about 3 or 4 hours late to be precise" Robin looked at his Batman watch.

"Yeah well we both slept in"

"And woke up at the same time?" Cyborg raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah" BB squirmed.

"Beastboy you suck and covering up stuff" Cy laughed.

"I think I should talk about this; Robin began "You shouldn't date, it's to dangerous, and being a super hero, villains will use it against you"

"Hey Robbie, she'd still be a weakness even if we weren't going out, cuz she would have been my best friend, Plus we all know your doing Starfire."

Robin was shocked so he just continued to read the paper and Starfire seemed to glare at her cooking, very intensely!

"I'm going to take you to the fair tonight" Raven's face seemed to light up with radiance.

A/N: I hope you like it, I will update if I get more reviews!


End file.
